


Dreams

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: Prompt: sweet/dulceFluff | Post-canonverse
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Illustrated version here. Art by Niniton  
> https://aboutmikasa.tumblr.com/post/635550769294245888/dreams-illustrated

“Close your eyes.” **  
**

She took his hand and Levi rolled his eyes before did as she asked. Following her instructions wasn’t bad, and as a bonus, Mikasa smiled.

It was their fifth date; sixth if they counted the time she thought he wanted to discuss Historia’s plans for the orphanage. Seventh, including the day they traveled to Hizuru. Eighth since the day they drank that dam awful tea in the middle of a blizzard. Ninth if someone asked him because he cooked for her the day before meeting again, after two years without seeing her.

Anyone would agree that if a guy asked her to come to his house and made a whole meal for her, it was a date. Too bad Mikasa Ackerman wasn’t “anyone”. He needed a more aggressive approach, so he blurting a frustrated “Dammit, Mikasa, I’m asking you out… with kisses and stuff”.

Taking technicalities into account, it was their fifth official date and she told her friends he was _her boyfriend_.

_Her boyfriend._

His heart jumped with stupid joy. A grown-up man shouldn’t be feeling fucking butterflies but there he was, all giggling and shitty stuff.

“I swear you, brat, you better don’t pull a prank…”

“Can you just wait?” 

They arrived and, well, he was not impressed. An abandoned whatever with dust and decorated with spider webs. His fingers twitched wanting to clean the shithole his girlfriend decided ninth-date-worthy.

“What do you think?” She asked with the biggest smile. The sunlight caressed her hair and Levi almost forgot the rancid smell of what once was a house. 

“Are you planning to murder me and abandon my body where no one will find me?”

“Stop joking!”

“I’m not joking.”

“Levi!” She punched his arm and even if she was playing, it kind of hurt and Levi rubbed the place that would end with a bruise. Something adorable sparkled in her eyes. “Don’t you see it?”

He looked around once again. “The mold?”

“No!, Our shop.”

 _Our_ …

Maybe she put a spell because he saw it. The counter, the baskets with satchels of premium tea, a couple of tables for the customers waiting for their freshly poured tea. The aroma coming from the garden, her garden. Mikasa smiling behind the counter with a growing belly. Their last name on the front door.

“I know we have to clean,” she said, nervousness and increasing excitement all over her face. “But I thought the cleaning was an extra gift for you.”

“Very funny, Mikasa.” Levi opened his arms and embraced her. “You’re on cleaning duty, soldier.”

“Okay, but I’m not going to clean the bathroom.”

“The spiders are yours.”

“You got yourself a deal, Captain,” she muttered her answer with her nose playing with his and as a good future merchant, Levi sealed the deal.

It wasn’t their first kiss, not if Levi counted the many times he had kissed her in his dreams.


End file.
